Un manque d'inspi
by Itaori
Summary: J'ai plus d'inspi pour faire des fic drôles. Voici comment j'en ai retrouvé, en me disant cette phrase-ci c'est juste n'importe quoi, même la fin n'a pas de sens. Aucun couple, sauf si vous avez l'esprit tordu! Bonne lecture! (présence de gros-mots ;) )


_Coucou! De retour avec une fanfic sur le thème parodie!_

 _Je tiens à remercier MitsukoDoki pour avoir accepté à paraître dans cette fic ^^ (bisous)_

 _Tout comme pour "le podium des ratés", c'est le style rp (action entre étoiles)_

 _Je tiens à dire que certains persos seront peut-être un peu OOC (comme neji, sasuke, ou Kankuro), mais c'est que je les préfère un peu tarés, sinon ça serait moins drôle._

 _Naruto prononce le prénom "Kashi", au lieu de "Kakashi", c'est normal, et non une faute. ^^_

 _De plus, ils parlent de "la fois au chalet". C'est un référence à What The Cut, et on peut imaginer ce que l'on veut. (à la place du *BIIIIP* de Lee, à vous de pensez ce que vous voulez x) )_

 _J'espère que vous allez aimer!_

 _Disclaimer: Les personnages de Masashi Kishimoto ne sont pas à moi, mis à part Itaori qui est moi (sans blague?), et Mitsuko qui est MitsukoDoki, ma meilleure amie ( u/7106351/)_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Itaori: j'ai plus d'inspi pour des fic drôles ._.

Neji: GENRE j't'inspire plus?! JE BOUDE

Kankuro: CARREMENT j'te quitte gaara.

Gaara: mec j'ai rien fait alors TA GUEULE!

Sasuke: MOUA j'inspire tout le monde, alors évidemment que je vais t'inspirer!

Itaori: non, tu m'inspire surtout la volonté de suicide.

Sasuke: c'est positif non ^^

Mitsuko: *le frappe* CREVE!

Sasuke: *au loin* GGGGEEEEEEEEeeenre...

Naruto: il l'aura mérité l'enculé.

Minato: C'EST UN TRES VILAIN MOT NARUTO! QUI TE L'A APPRIS?

Naruto: Kashi.

Kakashi: AH! IL A DIT "KASHI" ALORS C'EST PAS MOI!

Minato: Naruto, j't'ai pas élevé comme ça! … Oh, attend. … J't'ai pas élevé du tout en fait ^^

Gaara: OOOOOUUUH ce qu'il a pris!

Sakura: t'façon ta fic c'est de la MERDE, car tu respectes même pas la notion de temps! CONNASSE!

Itaori: on s'en ba lec' c'est ma fic.

Kankuro: déjà TOI casse-toi tu pues le chewing-gum et TU GÊNES!

Itaori: j'fais revivre qui j'veux, regarde.

Danzo: WOUHOU les jeunes!

Sasuke (revenu depuis le temps): *position foetale en cas de danger* pas encore, pas encore, pas encore, pas encore...

Minato: AH! *saute sur kakashi*

Kakashi: *tombe et écrase naruto*

Sasuke: NARUTO! *essaye de pousser le tas* HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

Gaara: *pousse sasuke* OUPS

Sasuke: *tombe sur shisui qui passait par là*

Itachi: *le pousse* TU GENES!

Itaori: j'fais revivre qui j'veux j'ai dit.

Sasuke: NII-SAN POURQUOI TANT DE HAI...

Shisui: PARCE QUE T'ES MOCHE!

Mitsuko: OUAIS COMME TA GUEULE LE MEC QUI S'EST SUICIDE PARCE QU'IL ASSUMAIT PAS LA MERDE QU'IL A FAIT!

Shisui: *position latérale de sécurité* maman, j'ai une vie de merde.

Itachi: elle est morte.

Sasuke: comme la notre.

Itachi: ET OUAIS c'est moi qui l'est tuée j'te baise sasuke, mais bien profond. Maintenant casse-toi de ma vie.

Sasuke: GEEEEEEEENRE!

Itaori: T'es trop méchant quoi. ALLER DEGAGEZ. *fait disparaitre danzo minato et shisui*

Kakashi: *se relève en écrasant naruto* DE L'AIR!

Sasuke: *pousse kakashi* TU GENES!

Naruto: DE L'AIR!

Gaara: *pousse sasuke* TU GENES!

Sasuke: *tombe sur Itaori*

Mitsuko: TU GENES! *lui fout un poing*

Sasuke: *tombe sur kakashi*

Kakashi: TU GENES! *le pousse*

Sasuke: PUTAIN! JE SUIS PAS UNE BOULE DE FLIPPER MERDE!

Itachi: dans le passé, si.

Sasuke: PARLE PAS DE MON PASSE AUX AUTRES TOI!

Naruto: ah, la fois au chalet.

Sasuke: *position foetale* pas encore, pas encore, pas encore...

Kakashi: Ouais j'étais là aussi ^^

Mitsuko: PEDOPHILE PD D'TA MERE D'INCESTE!

Kakashi: mais j'ai pas d'frère ni d'soeur...

Mitsuko: TA GUEULE!

Sasuke: ouais kakashi-sensei c'était presque mon père ...

Kakashi: NON!

Itachi: GEEEEEENRE! TU M'ABANDONNES SASUKE?

Sasuke: ouais ^^

Itaori: *le frappe* CONNARD!

Sasuke: c'est d'la faute de kashi.

Kakashi: J'SUIS CACHE! ET PUIS D'ABORD j'ai rien fait! moi j'étais tranquille, voilà j'lisais, j'ai rien demandé!

Sakura: MAIS D'ABORD...

Naruto: TA GUEULE LA CONASSE! *la frappe*

Sakura: *tombe sur gaara*

Kankuro: ... TU - GENES - GROSSE - CONNASSE ! *la pousse et commence une bagarre de fille*

Gaara: DE L'AIR!

Neji: dis donc ma gueule il se passe quoi ici?

Naruto: on parlait d'la fois au chalet.

Lee: PREMS!

Neji: J'AI DIT MOI PREMS! PREMS PREMS PREMS PREMS!

Mitsuko: prems pour quoi?

Lee: POUR RACONTER L'HISTOIRE DE SON POINT DE VUE! ya eu tellement de choses qui se sont passées au chalet...

Neji: genreuuuuuuh... LA FOIS OU *BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP*

Iruka: C'EST QUOI CE PUTAIN DE LANGAGE! *le frappe*

Kakashi: IRUKA-SENSEI!

Iruka: TA GUEULE LE VIEUX!

Kakashi: *position foetale*

Sasuke: *vient se mettre en position foetale à ses côtés*

Tenten: ARRETEZ AVEC VOTRE FOIS AU CHALET! on a pas envie de savoir ce qu'il s'y est passé, ok?

Neji: *position foetale*

Lee: MAIS

Tenten: Ta... GUEULE! *le frappe avec un éventail*

Lee: MAIS J'VOULAIS RACONTER QUE J'AVAIS *BIIIIIIIIP* NEJI!

Tenten: ... *position foetale*

Lee: trop fier de moi ^^

Naruto: SASUKE T'ES OU?

Itaori: JUSTE DEVANT TOI ENCULE!

Naruto: KAKASHI-SENSEI Z'ETES O...

Mitsuko: DEVANT TOI ENCULE!

Naruto: T-T z'êtes trop méchantes. *position foetale*

Kankuro: *fait un croche-patte à lee*

Lee: *tombe sur gaara et l'embrasse*

Kankuro: UUUUUUH! J'TE QUITTE! *position foetale*

Gaara: *position foetale en cas de danger*

Lee: *position foetale parce qu'il a honte*

Itachi: toutes des tapettes. J'vous jure.

Mitsuko: et toi alors t'oses même pas avouer qu'tu vois rien. T'a peur d'être vieux ma gueule.

Itachi: ... T-T *position foetale*

Itaori: On les a mis KO là.

Mitsuko: OH PUTAIN on a géré moi j'dis.

Itaori: Et bah je propose de... *chuchote*

Mitsuko: J'AVOUE MON GARS!

xxx plus tard xxx

Itaori: ALLER ALLER! GARCONS JEUNES, ADULTES, A TESTER PAS CHER! 500 RYOS POUR L'HEURE!

Mitsuko: *finit de ligoter sasuke* lui elles vont se l'arracher.

Ino: J'PRENDRAI SASUKE POUR 3 HEURES !

Itaori: voilà voilà 1500 ryos svp. MITSUKO! SASUKE POUR TROIS HEURES!

Mitsuko: OK! *prend sasuke ligoté et le donne à ino* bon amusement.

Hinata: j-j-je je je prendrai na-na-n-n-na-naruto! Pour 2 minutes ça suffira!

Itaori: prend-le 10 minutes, tiens c'est cadeau. ET UN NARUTO POUR 10 MINUTES, UN!

Mitsuko: CA MARCHE! *prend naruto ligoté et le donne à hinata*

Hidan: Itachi pour 24 heures please.

Itaori: o_o ... ok, euh... MITSUKO, 24 X 500 CA FAIT COMBIEN?

Mitsuko: BOH! AU MOINS 10 000! *apporte itachi ligoté*

Itaori: 10 000 CONTRE UN ITACHI 24 HEURES, RIEN NE VA PLUS! Merci.

Shikamaru: ... Elle est combien tenten?

Itaori: 1000 ryos.

Shikamaru: POURQUOI C'EST PLUS CHER QUE POUR LES MECS?

Itaori: PARCE QUE C'EST PLUS FRAGILE OK? ON VEUT PAS BOUSILLER LA MARCHANDISE!

Shikamaru: hhhhhmouais. J'repasserai.

Sai: BONDOUR! ce se'ait pou' un... TUTI! (sushi)

Mitsuko: *le frappe* CASSE-TOI!

Itaori: VITE LIGOTE-LE!

Sakura: SALUT LES CONASSE! j'voudrai sasuke pour 5 heures. Connasse.

Itaori: déjà vendu.

Sakura: QUOI? Bah alors son frère?!

Itaori: déjà vendu.

Sakura: QUOI? Bah alors naruto!?

Mitsuko: DEJA VENDU CONASSE!

Sakura: ... T-T *se barre*

Itaori: on l'a eu on l'a eu.

Gai: Lee ET kakashi pour 2 HEURES SVP!

Itaori: ou putain. Alors... 500 X 2... ça fait 1000 plus 1000... 2000 RYOS!

Mitsuko: PEDOPHILE PD INCESTE!

Gai: QUOI?

Mitsuko: *lui balance lee et kakashi* VAS-Y ET CASSE-TOI!

Itaori: bon, ya plus personne. Il reste qui?

Mitsuko: tenten, neji... Gaara kankuro. Sai.

Shikamaru: J'reviens. J'la prend. *donne 1000*

Mitsuko: *fait l'échange* MERCI-I-I-IIII !

Itaori: ok, bon, on laisse les quatre autres là?

Mitsuko: hmmmmm... Ouais. ALLEZ! Ramen?

Itaori: RAMEN! *se barre avec Mitsuko*

FIN BORDEL DE MERDE!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _Voilà voilà ^^ toujours aussi n'imp' et c'est toujours aussi normal si votre cerveau à cessé de fonctionner pendant cette lecture. J'espère que vous avez aimé!_


End file.
